


Red Flavor

by tadojoon (namtae)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also Johnny is bottom, Bottom!Johnny, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Idk man its just kinky, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namtae/pseuds/tadojoon
Summary: Red Velvet's Red Flavor is playingYoungho is coming late at homeTaeyong is anxious and paranoicYoonoh is just in the middle of this mess





	Red Flavor

He didn't want to admit it, but he was staring. The video was really getting into him, scraping his insides with a raw wanton. 

 

It wasn't so special, it was just a 20 second long video of Youngho dancing to Red Velvet’s Red Flavor.  _ It's not so special, you need to calm down  _ Taeyong thought. But there he was, clicking the replay button with violence. Once again.

 

Taeyong didn't thought about his boyfriend being bottom, like,  **_he never had a thought of it_ ** . Man,Youngho asked once for the leader’s birthday, and he **_refused_ ** . He fucking refused. 

 

The pink shirt only made it worse. The skinny trousers too. Even the black shoes were against him! Youngho always looked stunning, even if the older told him the contrary, embarrassed (and with little to no self-esteem) telling Taeyong that he's a Greek God, that Youngho can't even compare to that beauty.

>  

**_Bullshit_ **

  
  


He was staring at the video on loop again, letting out a displeased groan. Where the hell was Youngho? The radio show ended a hour ago. Was he eating out with Jaehyun? Or  **_in a date together? How about fucking each other?._ **

 

_ You're getting paranoiac, Youngho loves you, stop already _ he thought, slapping himself mentally. Youngho was the sweetest and also dumbest person of the whole earth

… In a good way. He was really nice with everyone.

  
  


The hour passed by in slow motion, making Taeyong more anxious than he already was. The noises of the principal door made the leader jump on his seat, getting up from the bed, letting his laptop with the loop working, forgetting about his newly achieved obsession.

 

With sweaty hands and a soft frown he went to the living room, meeting Jaehyun and Johnny, the two young men smiling at each other, Taeyong catching something like the end of a pun from the oldest of them.

 

Jaehyun smiled at Taeyong, waving his hands friendly. “Hyung, hello! What are you doing awake at this hours? Taeil hyung ditched you from the room?” He snickered, laughing at his own joke, patting Youngho on the back, making the older laugh softly. 

 

“Perhaps, TY is really hyperactive lately, he should know when to chill, don't you think?” Johnny answered, holding back his laughter. He approached Taeyong, with a big smile on his face, corner of his lips rising with that little curve that resembled a cat mouth.

 

The leader wanted to punch Youngho but he waited until Yoonoh decided to leave them to have a nice time with his bed, since it was almost 2 AM. Both said their goodbyes to the youngest, and when the step noises became softer, he punched Youngho and before he could protest, Taeyong grabbed him by his long hair, smashing their lips together. He complimented himself mentally upon hearing a moan coming from Youngho’s throat, staring at his closed eyes and flushed cheeks. They kept kissing, fighting for dominance until Taeyong separated, going down to catch Youngho’s Adam's apple with his teeth. He sucked at the tender skin until he could hear now a loud groan, smirking, reaching the hips of the older, squeezing them. 

 

“What is wrong with you?” Youngho stammered, holding onto Taeyong’s shoulders. He opened his eyes, giving Taeyong a confused gaze, holding him closer with a bear hug. “You never tried to kiss me in other places, than in our rooms… It’s not a bad thing, I always wanted to kiss you on the kitchen, believe me-... But, you’re acting weird…” The older made a pause and gasped, smiling softly. “Are you jealous of Yoonoh? That’s so cute… you are so cute.” 

 

Taeyong frowned softly, unbuckled Youngho's belt and slipped his hands down his underwear, earning a moan from the older. “Where did you went to with Yoonoh after the show? Did you went to eat without telling me? At least I was expecting for a message or a call but you didn’t let me know about your situation at all” He pulled down his pants and underwear in one go, and slapped his ass wantonly. Youngho let out a pleasured cry, more confused than before.  _ What did I do? Why is Taetae so horny today-... He’s jealous, of course, but... Am I missing something else? _ . 

 

Taeyong squeezed Youngho's globes, making the taller man squirm, trying to speak up to his boyfriend, but the pace of the situation went from neutral to hot in just a few seconds, that's why his brain was lagging in the process. “W… why are you saying that? The  manager-” He tried to push the leader, softly, just wanting some space since he was explaining what happened, but Taeyong didn't took it so well, slapping his ass again. Youngho trembled and grabbed his mouth, choking a loud moan. What if someone from the dorm wanted to grab a past midnight snack? What if that someone was Donghyuck or Minhyung? That could be a disaster!.

 

“The manager invited us, Yoonoh forgot his phone here and my battery died-  I didn't want to bother our manager, asking her for a message...” Youngho couldn't lie to Taeyong about their relationship, he was really open about it.  “I'm sorry Tae-... I didn't want you to think wrong about it- don't hate me please.”

 

“How could I even try and hate you? Hyung you're the biggest innocent puppy in this dorm. Sicheng follows.” Taeyong chuckled softly, pulling the right earring of Youngho with his teeth, gaining more erotic sounds from his boyfriend. He said slowly, glaring at him without even noticing. “I'm not mad. I'm jealous. And I want to punish you… Just a bit.” The younger rubbed Youngho's buttcheeks a bit more and then slapped them hard, looking down,  staring at the dripping cock between his clamped thighs. He realized Youngho was trembling, panting hard, trying to keep his eyes focused but he couldn't, looking at the other corner of the room. 

 

“Since when you like to be exposed like this,  _ hyung _ ?” Taeyong couldn't be happier. He thought about taking the situation on his hands, about how Youngho would react to it, but it was better than he expected. Taeyong thought that Youngho would brush him off and go to his room offended or hurt.

 

“I…” Youngho breathed hard and groaned, staring at the leader with passion, still with a bit of embarrassment. “I always loved to be exposed, the feeling of being watched… Of being caught doing  **_this_ ** .” He continued, caressing Taeyong’s low back, touching his spine tenderly. “The feel of… Submission, of being in your power, it’s not that I don't enjoy to be the top.. I really do, but I wanted to check out how it would be, experiment--... That's why I asked you on your last birthday. I didn't tell you the reason why, because it was embarrassing… Really embarrassing.”

 

Taeyong smiled widely. He loved Youngho so much, he couldn't believe the big, giant could be  **_this cute and soft boy_ ** . “Why would you be embarrassed? We're a couple, don't be ashamed if you want go and try something new--... So cute.” With the last part Youngho yelped and smacked his back with his eyebrows frowning.

 

**_Really cute_ ** .

 

“... You're so cute  **_hyung_ ** , when you're flustered your face goes all red.” The ‘hyung’ was in a really playful tone, making Youngho slap his back again. God he was still jealous but he couldn't help fall more in love with the dork in front of him.

 

The atmosphere between them heated again with Youngho smacking his lips with Taeyong ones, letting out a ‘shut up’ in English before the collision. Both moaned, exploring their bodies passionately. 

 

Youngho started the kiss and he ended it, pushing Taeyong harshly, making the younger groan, confused. But he understood when his boyfriend was turning around, grabbing onto the counter with his head down and legs parted. “You never had a big fixation over my ass… But you're slapping it since the others left-... I'm not stupid, you really thought about my offer.” 

 

The older looked at him, biting his lips. “I always wanted to test you out, at least once… So come here  **_babe_ ** , make **_daddy_ ** proud.”

 

Those words, that horny gaze, the fact that Youngho was  _ dripping, _ his legs a mess of fluids. Taeyong lost it.

  
  
  
  


Loud moans could be heard from the corridor that leaded to the kitchen, accompanied by wet sounds and a heavy breathing from the other boy. 

 

Youngho was wide open for Taeyong, letting him prepare his ass, that it didn't need any more prep, but Taeyong just wanted to play with the older’s patience. **_He had the control_ ** . **_He was controlling the situation_ ** .

 

“Oh-...please!  **_Fuck_ ** ! Let me cum-... Taeyong you're a cruel **_bastard_ ** .” Youngho hissed last part, his hips bucking against Taeyong’s hands, against his fingers specifically. “That's not how you have to call me right now,  **_baby boy_ ** .” Taeyong replied, twisting his fingers just to squeeze the older’s prostate. The poor man yelped and cried in half pleasure, half pain, with his dick throbbing worse than ever.

 

“A… Aahhh sorry-...  _ Daddy. _ ” He didn't want to admit it, but Taeyong was the meanest daddy ever. Hansol was his ex boyfriend, and he was really soft as a daddy, but Taeyong….  **_Fuck_ ** . “Please… Please daddy-...  _ I want you inside. _ ”

 

“Hm, I couldn't hear you, babe. Please, louder. Daddy wants to hear your voice.” He teased, letting one finger out, testing out his patience again, amused.

 

“Ahn-  I want you inside, **_Daddy_ ** ! Please-... I beg you- fill me-...” His voice broke in a million pieces, sobbing softly. He wanted to finish so bad, his poor cock was suffering, all red and still dripping precum, even if nobody was touching it. He was a mess mentally and physically. It was really humiliating to beg for a cock up and inside his ass, but he had enough with Taeyong’s teasing. 

 

Taeyong smirked and pulled his fingers out from Youngho’s insides staring for a bit to his dripping fingers. “Holy fuck, Youngho, do I drip like this too?” He laughed at Youngho's embarrassed groan, and kept his mouth shut while he was filling the older up, knowing that when Youngho comes down from those bestial instincts, he will pay for everything, even if Youngho liked it, it didn't matter. Taeyong would still enjoy it, so it wasn't harmful.

 

Taeyong cupped Youngho's buttcheeks and slapped them, looking at the reddish marks on them. Youngho was going to kill him. 

 

No, he wasn't, not when he was moaning so loudly that maybe half of the dorm woke up because of the older’s fault, being so loud, so  _ slutty _ . Youngho begged softly with a broken voice. ‘ _ Please-... fuck me _ ’. That's the last thing Taeyong needed right now, his instincts kicking in too, his hips moving by itself, in a brutal pace, joining the older with the symphony of groans and moans, of swears and panting. 

 

“Ohh-...  **_Fuck_ ** there! Taeyong-...  **_More, give me more_ ** -...  **_Right there--..._ ** You're so--... Big!” The older mewled, letting his chest and head rest on the counter, using his hands to open his cheeks a bit more. He couldn't feel his legs, his vision blurring out because of the tears of pleasure. He felt the throbbing coming from Taeyong’s cock, and he couldn't take it anymore. He sweared and looked at Taeyong with pleading eyes, trying to hold him with his hands. “On-...the floor, I want to be on the floor-  I want to be on my-... Fours,  **_daddy please_ ** .”

 

“Youngho--... Fuck!! You're really  dirty--..!!” He pulled the older by his hair, making him fall to the floor harshly. Taeyong helped him out, to stay on fours, and resumed his brutal pace, holding Youngho on place by his hair and by his hips too, pulling and pressing him, both moaning wantonly, their sweaty bodies pressing hard one against the other.

 

Youngho was scratching the kitchen's floor, his hips moving on rhythm with Taeyong’s. He trembled, and tried to look at his boyfriend, failing because of the tight grip he had on his hair. “Gonna-...close! Please-... Daddy-...  _ daddy _ .” 

 

Youngho finished first, his strength leaving him in the last moments, his chest slapping hard against the cold floor, staining it with his own semen, feeling the hot gooey liquid getting colder as the time passed by, with Taeyong still rutting inside him, making the older cry and beg for him to at least let him rest two minutes, feeling that the cruel overstimulation was beyond his control.

 

Taeyong cried in pleasure when Youngho tried to stop him by squeezing him hard, feeling the little pulsations coming from his rectum, making Taeyong’s endurance come to an abrupt end, coming hard inside his boyfriend, his legs failing him too, making the poor leader fall on top of the older, groaning loudly. “That was… really hot… I hope we can do it again… Because  I loved to fill you up. I can feel it, all around me…”

 

“Please do-... but, I still love to mess you up too, you're not the only one~.” Youngho laughed softly, feeling all the slumber from a long day hitting him hard, yawning softly.

 

“Yes, please do! But not inside the kitchen, at 4am, when we all have something scheduled really early in the morning, **_goddamnit_ ** !” Yoonoh yelled from the corridor, wanting to kill the happy couple, they should've done that tomorrow morning, not when everyone was trying to have a good sleep night compared to the usual two hours of sleep because of the comeback schedule.

 

The boyfriends brushed it off, laughing exhausted.

  
  
  


The next day, Youngho asked Taeyong why was he so horny, since the jealousy was explained and passed over, forgotten for now.

 

“Why was I like that?”

 

“Yes, why were you with that almost killing atmosphere around you… The vibe was something like ‘I'm going to fuck his ass until he needs a wheelchair’.”

 

Taeyong choked with his diet coke, staring at Youngho, incredulous. So he  _ did notice _ about his situation. With a heavy breathing and little coughs, he managed to say: “Never dance to Red Flavor again, please-...”

  
  
  


Youngho was amused for the rest of the night, sometimes dancing at Red Flavor with a mischievous smile, the confused gazes of the other members, and the staring of Taeyong wanting to fuck him hard against the counter again, but with a skirt now…. That's what Youngho heard when he passed by the younger.

  
  


Yeah, Youngho didn't mind, at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about everything wrong I did in my past life I also hate Johnny dancing to RV. It's just so sexy and yeah, this came out because of THAT 20 SECOND VIDEO.


End file.
